The Whisperer
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Mello nunca confió en nadie. Siempre supo que sólo podía fiarse de sí mismo para triunfar. Pero por esta vez, se verá forzado a confiar a ciegas en la única persona que le puede ayudar a sanar sus heridas. MxM Oneshot, Yaoi, Lemon y esas cosas.


_Hola!_

_...D:_

_wow, nunca pensé que llegaría este momento, publicar este fic... GODDANM THE PUSHER BABY..._

_he estado más o menos tres meses abriendo y cerrando este oneshot, porque o era muy tarde para escribir (que vamos, cuando empiezo a escribir "yubia" en vez de "lluvia" sé que algo malo pasa XD), o porque me quedaba mirando con cara de idiota el último párrafo que había escrito antes de tirar una frase o dos y cerrar. FML._

_...XD_

_ok! resumiendo, este fic me gustó mucho, fue todo un desafío escribirlo y lo tiro al patíbulo a la opinión pública ^^ espero que les guste!_

_**Disc: **Mello no me pertenece. Matt no me pertenece. Mátenme x'D_

_**Advertencia:** esta escena es sexy XD. Y si aún no sabes lo que te espera, THIS IS YAOI. Lemon. Delirios a las 5.11 de la mañana, los pájaros cantan y wee..._

_...ignoren eso último y fic :D_

**

* * *

**

The Whisperer

+o+

Al abrir sus ojos, su peor temor se vio confirmado. Sólo la oscuridad se alzaba ante su rostro. Había soñado que seres informes y ocultos a medias en las sombras le arrancaban los ojos dolorosamente, mientras una voz suave y vagamente recordada le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Aquella voz sonaba al mismo tiempo cercana y distante, como aquellas impresiones que nos dejan los sonidos mientras nuestra conciencia se desvanece.

Había algo con respecto a aquel difuso sonido. Como si perteneciese a un pasado remoto, le recordaba algo que había perdido, pero que en algún momento había tenido un trascendental y profundo significado.

Lentamente las sensaciones volvían a sus extremidades, despertándole de sus reflexiones, pero lo primero que sintió fue un horrible dolor abrasador en el costado de su rostro. Alzó una mano mientras dejaba escapar un quejido, pero se encontró con un firme vendaje que cubría el lugar exacto del dolor. Y sólo en ese momento se le ocurrió alzar sus manos hacia los ojos, comprobando que, efectivamente, estos también estaban vendados.

Sin embargo, un par de firmes aunque gentiles manos le tomaron de las muñecas, apartando las suyas de los vendajes. Se sobresaltó, e inmediatamente su mente se puso en estado de alerta. ¿Quién era y qué buscaba ese personaje?

Pero justo cuando iba a forcejear para quitarse la venda de los ojos definitivamente, un murmullo a medias conocido le detuvo.

—No, no debes hacerlo. La herida sigue muy mal.

Permaneció quieto, sacudido por un recuerdo casi desvanecido al que no pudo hallarle explicación. Pero lejos de preguntar por aquella misteriosa voz, la única pregunta que salió de sus labios fue bastante más pueril.

— ¿…quién eres?

El aludido guardó silencio. El joven de las vendas podía sentir su suave respiración en la parte del rostro que no estaba cubierta, por lo que adivinó su cercanía. Se estremeció. Se tomaba demasiadas confianzas como para ser un desconocido. Finalmente, quien le acompañaba suspiro sonoramente y murmuró una vez más.

—…un amigo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

No respondió en seguida, ya que no lo sabía con certeza. Se sentía tranquilo y en paz, pero al mismo tiempo los dolores a duras penas le dejaban respirar.

—…me duele…— dijo finalmente, sin hallar una mejor forma de expresarse.

—Es normal que estés algo confundido — Dijo el otro hombre, en un susurro. —. Te golpeaste la cabeza con una viga, estabas sangrando cuando te encontré. Y tuve que darte un sedante hace poco. Delirabas, supongo que se infectó algo la herida.

El convaleciente no comprendía. ¿Cómo y en qué condiciones se había golpeado con una viga? ¿Qué había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas? Lo último que recordaba era un importante operativo, todo relacionado con el caso. Pero luego de eso sólo había un gran espacio en blanco.

— ¿…qué pasó? — preguntó con brusquedad. Sintió que el otro se sobresaltaba por su agresividad, pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse demasiado desvalido. Aún no podía ver a su supuesto salvador, por lo que no podía saber si era o no confiable. Quizá, incluso, había caído en las manos de alguna otra organización criminal, o aún peor, en las de algunos fanáticos de Kira. Sencillamente no podía descuidarse.

—…hubo una explosión. Fue a unos kilómetros de aquí, la policía no te encontrará. Tranquilo, Mello. No quiero hacerte daño.

Por su tono, al parecer había pensado que el hecho de llamarle por su seudónimo relajaría el ambiente, pero se equivocaba. El herido desconfió aún más, incorporándose de la superficie mullida en la que estaba recostado, probablemente una cama, y buscando al otro hombre con una mano alzada.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — preguntó, amenazante y aún intentando hallar al sospechoso. Pero este se mantuvo fuera de su alcance, y pareció algo triste al responder.

—…no tiene importancia. Tendrás que confiar en mí, no tienes más opciones. Te dejaría en un hospital, pero…

Mello detuvo su búsqueda, dejando caer el brazo con pesadez y una ligera punzada de dolor. Tenía razón, los dolores y los vendajes confirmaban el relato, pero aún desconfiaba. Meses y meses huyendo y escondiéndose del mundo le habían enseñado el arte de la cautela. Finalmente, se recostó en aquella superficie blanda con un suspiro cansado. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Como sea, sólo… retírate. — hizo un vago gesto con la mano, deseoso de estar en soledad con sus pensamientos. No podía ver al desconocido, pero su sola presencia era suficiente como para incomodarle.

En un principio, no pareció haber respuesta, pero a los pocos segundos una ligera vibración le habló de pasos vacilantes que se alejaban de su lecho. Sin embargo, antes del golpe de una puerta cerrándose, oyó un último y ligero murmullo por parte de su invisible salvador.

—Descansa. Lo necesitas.

**+o+**

Horas más tarde, Mello volvió a despertar con un sobresalto, incorporándose bruscamente. Las pesadillas continuaban, y de hecho eran cada vez peores. Y esta vez, un ruido ensordecedor aunque consecuencia de su inconciente le había arrancado del sueño.

Por fuerza de la costumbre, intentó abrir los ojos para observar el espacio en el que se hallaba, tardando unos segundos llenos de terror en recordar su condición de convaleciente. Pasó una mano por su cabello, angustiado. Aquella situación amenazaba con superarle, ya que no tenía ningún control sobre esta. Y eso le incomodaba sobremanera.

Oyó la puerta abrirse, por lo que compuso una expresión dura, girando la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Pero no pudo evitar que una ligera mueca de sorpresa al oír nuevamente aquella voz. Al parecer, al despertar aquel recuerdo impreciso volvía con renovada fuerza, pero el preciso significado de aquella memoria inconciente le era aún inalcanzable.

— ¿…cómo vas? — dijo nuevamente, con aquel susurro quedo y respetuoso. El aludido no pudo evitar un suspiro de desesperación por su condición, pero habló con dureza.

— ¿Cómo crees? — a pesar de su molestia, se sorprendió al notar que, inevitablemente, él también susurraba. Quiso creer que era producto de su condición, y no un acto de respeto hacia su invisible anfitrión.

—Ah, lo siento. Que pregunta…— oyó leves pasos que se aproximaban con cautela, deteniéndose frente a su lecho. Le siguió con la cabeza, haciéndole notar que a pesar de su debilidad continuaba en alerta. —. Es sólo que… gritaste.

Mello hizo un intento de alzar las cejas, pero se detuvo al notar el dolor que sentía. ¿Gritar? ¿Cuándo?

—No sé de qué mierda hablas, pero si viniste a molestarme será mejor que te marches…

—Mientras dormías… también lo hiciste anoche. Y desde que te traje aquí.

—Cierra la boca, estás diciendo estupideces. — que idiotez más grande. Es decir, había hecho cosas realmente horrorosas en el último tiempo, era imposible que se amedrentara por fantasías oníricas. Sin mencionar que lo recordaría.

—…bien. Siento haberte molestado. — el tono resignado de aquel hombre le extrañó. Estaba en su casa… o al menos eso creía, por lo que el hecho de que cediera de aquella forma era curioso a lo menos. Vaya grandísimo idiota. Mello se preguntaba si sabía al menos a quién había salvado, ya que por más que conociera su nombre no parecía saber todo aquello que había hecho en aquel lapso de tiempo entre el orfanato y su situación actual. Es decir, si fuese él, habría dejado morir a semejante bastardo.

—Tú, oye… no me molestes — hubo un silencio, se dejaron de oír los pasos, pero el joven herido titubeó al continuar. Sin embargo, respiro hondo y completó. —. Estaré bien solo.

Hubo una nueva pausa, en la que el extraño no pareció hacer movimiento alguno, a juzgar por el pesado silencio que cayó sobre ambos. Sin embargo, pronto se oyó la réplica que, curiosamente, sonaba como si quien hablaba estuviese sonriendo.

—De acuerdo.

Dicho esto, se oyeron más pasos y una puerta que se cerraba con un chirrido de bisagras oxidadas, mientras Mello se recostaba con cuidado en la cama. Los dolores persistían, pero se dijo a sí mismo que luego de unos días estaría a punto para irse de aquel lugar y escapar de aquel solícito aunque invisible sujeto. No le gustaba depender de la gente, y mucho menos de un desconocido, pero por ahora no tendría opción.

Y por un momento pensó en qué haría con aquella persona, que conocía su rostro aunque, según parecía, no su nombre. Quizá lo mejor sería, nada más recuperarse, tomar medidas drásticas en ese aspecto. Aún estaba en plena investigación, y Kira era más poderoso de lo que habría podido imaginar.

**+o+**

Las horas pasaban en la más completa monotonía. Oscuridad era todo lo que captaban sus aún afiebrados sentidos, oscuridad y sensaciones táctiles y auditivas. Los seres humanos estamos acostumbrados a percibir el mundo de forma visual, por lo que la situación no podía ser más desesperante para aquel individuo autosuficiente y calculador como Mello. Aquel cambio de perspectiva era penoso a lo menos, y el hecho de no saber con seguridad el lugar en el que se hallaba le turbaba enormemente.

Sin embargo, lo único que quebraba aquella rutina de negrura y vacío eran las ocasionales visitas de aquel extraño invisible, él y su condenadamente familiar voz. Ya no había dudas, _conocía _aquel tono bajo y suave, pero a quién pertenecía y dónde lo habría escuchado era aún un misterio. Quizá era algún sobreviviente de la explosión que insistía en mencionar y en la que supuestamente él mismo se había visto envuelto, pero que aún era incapaz de reconocer. Supuso que aquel golpe en la cabeza tenía algo que ver con su tenaz amnesia, así como las interminables pesadillas que, a pesar de todo, era incapaz de recordar al retornar su conciencia.

— ¿…estás despierto? — esa voz susurrándole otra vez. Cada vez que la oía sus reflexiones eran historia, centrándose en aquel intrigante aunque inútil dilema.

En un principio pensó en no responder, ya que no quería intercambiar más palabras de las necesarias con aquel tipo. Pero el silencio le deprimía al mismo tiempo, por lo que, a su pesar, decidió contestar.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo vas? — aquella parecía su manera habitual de comenzar la conversación, y Mello le respondió de la misma manera que la vez anterior.

—Excelente, maravilloso. — musitó con sarcasmo. El otro hombre rió quedamente, pero se cortó rápidamente como si se contuviera.

—Estás mejor que antes, según parece. — oyó los pasos acercarse nuevamente, pero otro estímulo más fuerte llamó su atención.

— ¿Qué es eso? — olisqueó el ambiente con ansiedad. No sabía cuantos días llevaría sin comer, pero estaba seguro que eran muchos.

—Te traje algo. Necesitas comer, y ahora que estás despierto…— sin embargo, un gesto por parte del rubio le cortó, ya que se incorporó en su lecho y rechazó el ofrecimiento con un movimiento lánguido de la mano.

— ¿Cómo sé que es lo que dices? — no hubo respuesta, por lo que Mello supuso que no había captado el punto. —. No sé quién eres, jamás te he visto ni puedo estar seguro que no intentas matarme.

El aludido pareció impaciente al responder, pero mantuvo el tono susurrante. —Si quisiera matarte, no habría esperado a que despertaras para hacerlo. Pude asfixiarte mientras estabas inconciente, o mejor aún, pude dejarte allí donde te encontré. Te habrías desangrado a las pocas horas, no tendría que haber hecho un mayor esfuerzo.

Hubo una pausa, en la que el convaleciente consideró esas palabras. Claro, tenían lógica, y su instinto le decía que lo mejor sería saciar su apetito, pero su mente, más fría luego de volver a estar conciente, le conminaba a rechazara aquella desinteresada ayuda. Simplemente dudaba que alguien se ofreciera de aquella forma sin esperar un beneficio.

—…como sea. No quiero oírte. — que infantil se había oído eso. Pero bueno, era la verdad. Demasiado ocupado estaba con volver a sus facultades normales como para ser razonable con un desconocido. Más aún no sabiendo si efectivamente podía o no confiar en él.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, el que susurraba replicó rápidamente. —No sé qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mi palabra. — dijo, calmo y pausado a pesar de todo. —. Pero si cambias de opinión, voy a dejar esto aquí. Si me necesitas, llama. — se escuchó el sonido del plástico contra la madera a la derecha, probablemente algún tipo de recipiente en el que aquel tipo había traído la comida.

—Despreocúpate. — respondió a su vez Mello, cruzándose de brazos y girando el rostro para darle a entender que la conversación había acabado.

El aludido suspiró con resignación, pero se retiró sin una palabra más. El rubio esperó a que el sonido de la puerta indicara que su inoportuno visitante se había marchado de su espacio antes de tantear a su diestra con evidente ansiedad. Se topó con un líquido caliente que por poco le arranca un quejido al quemarle los dedos, pero resistió con orgullo la prueba. Luego, tan desesperadamente que sintió su boca y su garganta arder por lo hirviente de aquella sopa, o consomé, o lo que fuera, se llevó el recipiente a los labios para dar un largo trago. Inmediatamente, un insistente ladito en su cabeza, del que no había sido consiente hasta aquel momento, se apagó, así como sintió que todo aquello caía en el enorme vacío de su estómago, calmando por un momento un ligero calambre y el constante vértigo, que antes había asociado al hecho de no saber dónde se hallaba. De verdad, estaba famélico.

Se dejó caer en las almohadas con un suspiro, limpiándose un hilo de aquel líquido que le resbalaba por la barbilla. El hecho de haber comido algo al menos le había ayudado a sentirse mejor y pensar con mayor claridad, por más que lo único que quisiera en aquel momento fuese dormir una siesta. A pesar de no saber la hora exacta, a juzgar por los escasos sonidos que llegaban desde el exterior y por la baja temperatura de la habitación supuso que sería de noche. Con torpeza, dejó el recipiente en el mismo lugar en donde lo encontrara al principio, pero fallando en la distancia, por lo que el impacto entre el plástico y la superficie resonó secamente en el dormitorio.

Sin preocuparse, sin embargo, Mello intentó ponerse cómodo en su lecho. Ahora que lo básico estaba resuelto, con el estómago lleno y el silencio de la noche envolviéndolo todo como un pesado sudario, ya no temía tanto como antes un intento de asesinato por parte de su misterioso anfitrión. Aunque aún no desechaba la posibilidad de encontrarse en manos del enemigo, fuera cual fuese, decidió aprovecharse al máximo de la situación actual y decidirse a actuar cuando fuese imprescindible. Por ahora, sólo se limitaría a reponerse de sus heridas.

Y tan relajado estaba, tan seguro de su superioridad y al mismo tiempo tan agotado por la breve charla con el invisible desconocido, que cayó dormido sin notar, o sin importarle, el leve, levísimo rasguñar en la puerta, así como aquel sofocado suspiro de alivio al constatar que, a pesar de su orgullo, al menos no había sido del todo estúpido y había optado por lo mejor para sí mismo.

**+o+**

Poco a poco, como si de un ritual se tratase, en sus poco frecuentes encuentros se estableció cierto método, cierta rutina y ciertas reglas, que cada uno obedecía con rigidez inusitada, sin haberse puesto de acuerdo o haberlo hablado siquiera. Cada ciertas horas, tiempo que Mello había comenzado a contar con ansiedad (tal es lo que una mente ociosa puede llegar a hacer para mantenerse activa), el extraño invisible aparecía en la habitación, susurrándole palabras de preocupación y consideración.

Sin embargo, para el rubio la monotonía era exasperante. El nulo cambio convertía sus días en un árido devenir de horas oscuras, en donde la noche se detenía permanentemente frente a su vista como un velo negro. Rehuía la compañía de su misterioso salvador tanto como, inconcientemente, la reclamaba, intentando llenar las horas vacías de su convalecencia con su conversación.

Sin embargo, poco duraban estas, ya que la frustración de su obvia indefensión y su estado débil ofuscaba sobremanera a Mello, quien finalmente pedía a los gritos que aquel tipo se fuera de la habitación. Su ánimo cambiaba tan rápido como los temas se sucedían en la conversación, y lo que antes podría parecer un estado sosegado se transformaba repentinamente en una ira ciega sin fundamento visible alguno.

A pesar de ello, el extraño siempre le perdonaba y volvía a aparecerse, como si nada hubiese pasado. Casi como si le excusara. Como si se compadeciera de su infundamentada agresividad. Y ello no ayudaba precisamente a mejorar la percepción que el rubio tenía de su situación.

Finalmente, un día la situación se hizo insostenible. Aquel día había permitido, por alguna extraña apatía, que le dieran la comida, aún sólo líquidos, y decidió hacer la pregunta de la que aún no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Oye, tú — dijo, ante lo que su acompañante hizo un ligero ruido para indicar que le escuchaba, mientras se oía un sonido de metal contra loza, como si hubiese dejado la cuchara en el plato. —. Aún no dices quien eres.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el que sólo se escuchaba un ligero ruido como de zumbido, tal y como si hubiese una gran cantidad de aparatos electrónicos funcionando. Sin embargo, pronto oyó al otro hombre suspirar con cansancio.

—Ya te lo dije, soy un amigo. Realmente puedes confiar en que no te haré daño…

—Esa no fue mi pregunta —Le interrumpió, intentando alzarse de entre las almohadas. —. ¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco, a caso? — le espetó, todo de una vez.

—…si me conoces, dudo que me recuerdes. — respondió, luego de una pausa. A Mello casi le pareció que había meditado y cuidado sus palabras. Se censuraba, como si hubiera un gran misterio tras todo aquello, lo que no contribuyó a mejorar su humor.

—Nuevamente evadiste mi pregunta. ¿Cuál es tu problema? — replicó a su vez, escupiendo las palabras. Sentía la exasperación bullir en su interior. Nunca había sido bueno dominando sus emociones, y su estado actual lo hacía aún más volátil ante la frustración.

—No es un problema, la verdad… es sólo que…— demasiadas pausas, demasiado misterio. El rubio sentía la ira a punto de estallar, sin ningún fundamento real, la verdad, pero lo suficientemente poderosa como para arrasar cualquier resto de cordura restante.

— ¡Desaparece ahora! — gritó, buscando con ambas manos algo que golpear o a lo que aferrarse. —. ¡Ya me cansé de tus misterios y de tus idioteces! ¡No quiero oírte!

—Mello…— murmuró el otro hombre, pero el aludido no escuchaba. Sencillamente quería estar solo.

— ¡No me llames por mi nombre cuando ni siquiera sé el tuyo! ¡No necesito tu compasión, maldita sea! ¡No necesito la compasión de nadie! ¡Y menos de un cobarde que no se atreve a dar la cara!— finalmente, encontró su brazo, el cual golpeó con torpeza con el puño, logrando que se apartara de ahí. El peso sobre el colchón se redujo sensiblemente, y Mello sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba unos milímetros consecuencia de ello, así como los resortes rechinar. Había logrado su objetivo, y por alguna razón se sintió satisfecho por ello.

—De acuerdo. Volveré por la comida luego…

—Sólo… piérdete. Ahora. — le espetó, recostándose en la cama. Sin una palabra más, los pasos de su acompañante se perdieron en el silencio. Ese silencio que tanto le deprimía y al mismo tiempo tanto buscaba.

Y recordó algo. Una evanescente imagen se hizo presente en su mente, él mismo, pero no estaba solo. Al menos no del todo. Había alguien a su lado, alguien que apoyaba una mano en su hombro y le decía algo con un tono susurrante pero bastante más agudo que el de su actual acompañante, pero igualmente conciliador y paciente. Suspiró. Hacía de aquello mucho tiempo, y Matt aún debía de estar en Inglaterra, sobreviviendo y trabajando como uno de los mejores. Su infancia no era más que un recuerdo semienterrado en su conciencia sucia, empañado por los de su prematura madurez e independencia. Y no debía pensar en aquel extraño como alguien remotamente parecido a Matt. Sencillamente no había punto de comparación. Y que esa necesidad de socializar estuviese camuflándose como un afecto de esas características era un insulto para lo poco de importante que había conservado del tiempo que hubo pasado en el orfanato. Y con estos amargos pensamientos cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

**+o+**

Sintió que todo era nuevo. Los pájaros cantaban despreocupadamente allá fuera, el sol entraba alegremente por la empañada y húmeda ventana. Las sábanas eran suaves y estaban limpias, un árbol, cuyas hojas susurraban al viento, proyectaba una ligera sombra en el suelo. Se removió el su lecho, cómodo y feliz a más no poder. El ligero resplandor atravesaba sus párpados, conminándole a despertar.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con su habitación. Todo desordenado, los cuadernos regados por el suelo, las ropas negras tiradas al descuido. Pero era su espacio, su hogar, y se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar. Le sonrió a las desnudas paredes, estirándose con evidente satisfacción antes de levantarse. Aquel día sería especial, no recordaba el por qué exacto, pero tenía algo que ver con las calificaciones.

Se encaminó hacia el baño, recorriendo el conocido pasillo. Y tan grande se hizo la familiaridad y la nostalgia que se sintió extraño. ¿Dónde estaba la gente? ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo, todos esos niños que corrían, chillaban y alborotaban? Al parecer, sin quererlo, se había levantado al alba, siendo que las clases comenzaban a las diez. Bueno, un descuido no le iba a matar, además de que por ello tendría más tiempo para darse un baño.

Entró a la habitación, echándole una mirada al espejo antes de entrar a los camarines y las duchas. Dejó sus cosas en una banca, se dispuso a meterse a la ducha, cuando…

En el espejo, su reflejo era extraño.

Estaba distorsionado, borroso y como a medio hacer, tal y como las imágenes que se ven a través de los vidrios empañados, cosa que él asoció en forma vaga al agua caliente de las duchas. Queriendo y no queriendo verse a sí mismo, adelantó, dudoso, una mano y la estampó en el espejo, deteniéndose allí un momento. La movió lentamente de lado a lado, despejando la curiosa imagen del espejo. Al retirar la mano, sin embargo, el reflejo aún se mantuvo difuso unos segundos más, pero él esperó, expectante. Y finalmente, el vidrio le mostró algo.

Un grito de horror se escapó de sus labios, al reconocerse a sí mismo, cinco años más viejo y con una mueca increíblemente sádica, la mirada llena de odio y las manos manchadas de sangre.

Intentó retroceder, pero la imagen del espejo le mantuvo quieto y paralizado en su lugar. Supo lo que pasaría a continuación, supo cómo terminaría todo aquello, y lo comprendió. Pero eso no impidió que el desenlace obvio le llenara de terror, mientras lágrimas de desesperación acudían a sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas. Y él mismo, años más tarde, alzó la pistola a su cabeza y jaló al gatillo.

Oyó que alguien gritaba, allá lejos. Quiso ayudarle, pero sus brazos le pesaban. Y de pronto sintió las manos de la muerte que venían a llevárselo, sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas y manteniéndole sujeto con violencia inusitada. Gritó, pero su voz ya no era la de un chico de quince años, sino que era la profunda y gruesa de un hombre. Y entonces comprendió.

Todo había sido un sueño, quien gritaba a lo lejos no era nadie más que él mismo. Y más importante aún, quien le sujetaba no era la muerte. Era aquel extraño susurrante, quien en ese momento intentaba calmarle con palabras sueltas de consuelo, interrumpidas por gritos que no era conciente de lanzar. Sólo entonces logró calmarse, respirando agitadamente y aún algo aturdido.

Hubo un silencio relativamente breve, pero que en la confundida mente de Mello pareció durar siglos. ¿Estaba aún dormido? ¿Al abrir los ojos se encontraría con su distorsionado reflejo diciéndole que ya todo estaba hecho y que él había muerto, o sólo vería la negrura que le asfixiaba lentamente, con aquel extraño que murmuraba aún palabras que era incapaz de comprender del todo? Sintió cierta humedad en sus vendajes, pero eso no le preocupó de momento. Lentamente, el mundo cobraba sentido y la conciencia volvía a él.

Sintió el resuello cansado de aquel desconocido en el rostro, así como un par de palabras sueltas que aún se empeñaba en soltar. También, la humedad en los vendajes que cubrían sus ojos se hizo más insistente, y comprendió que había llorado en sueños. Sabía que debería avergonzarse de ello, pero algo le impedía ser del todo conciente de lo que hacía. Se sentía débil, algo completamente opuesto a lo que había sucedido en los días precedentes, en los cuales incluso pudo sentir la fortaleza suficiente como para prescindir de la presencia de su único acompañante, y era incapaz de hallarle explicación alguna a su constante retroceso. Lejos de mejorar con los días, parecía empeorar a cada hora que pasaba. Algo en su inconciente, relacionado con aquella obsesiva voz, amenazaba con volverle loco.

—Mello… tranquilo, todo está bien ahora…— sintió una mano en sus cabellos, y poco le importó ser tratado de esa manera en aquel momento de debilidad. Necesitaba a alguien, sentir que no estaba solo, y no había nadie más que aquel desconocido. Alzó sus brazos, vacilante en un principio, pero con fuerza una vez que encontró algo de lo que aferrarse. Sintió entre los dedos unos cabellos rudos y gruesos, y aquella sensación se le hacía tan familiar de alguna forma que el sólo hecho de tocarlos le tranquilizó sobremanera. El desconocido aguantaba la respiración. Era obvio que no se esperaba una reacción así de su parte. Pero poco le importó lo curioso e irracional de su actuar, sobre todo cuando un impulso repentino le señaló aquello que debía hacer a continuación. Y decidió seguirlo, ya que era lo más lógico que cruzaba su mente en aquel momento.

Con algo de su antigua imperiosidad, obligó a aquel extraño a acercarse, sintiendo cómo se sobresaltaba al hacerlo. Estaba prácticamente encima de él, sentía su muslo contra su pierna derecha, y probablemente se había puesto en esa posición para poder sujetarle mejor, pensaba el rubio incoherentemente, mientras muchas otras ideas sin asidero cruzaban su mente. El otro hombre parecía nervioso, a juzgar por su respiración agitada, o incómodo, por el temblor de uno de sus brazos. La presión contra el colchón le daba una idea acerca de su posición, y casi podía ver las manos a cada lado de su cabeza en un esfuerzo por no aplastarle cuando había tirado de él. Aquella pausa se alargó un tiempo, en el que el silencioso extraño no hizo movimiento alguno, además de su temblorosa respiración.

Moviendo una de sus manos con curiosa delicadeza, Mello buscó el rostro de aquel desconocido. Con la yema de los dedos recorrió su mejilla, bajó hasta su mandíbula y subió una vez más en el mentón, mientras que el desconocido invisible parecía demasiado extrañado como para hacer algo más que respirar y esperar lo que pasaría a continuación. Finalmente, el rubio halló lo que buscaba, recorriendo con la punta de uno de sus dedos el labio inferior de aquel hombre sin rostro ni voz reconocible más allá de un susurro impreciso. Curiosamente, nunca antes había notado lo parecidas que suenan las voces al susurrar. Y finalmente, con la mano que aún se aferraba a esos cabellos duros y gruesos, algo de punta y bastante maltratados, eliminó la distancia entre sus labios, sellando los del desconocido con los propios.

Como medio esperando aquella escena, el extraño respondió al gesto con suavidad, temiendo al parecer entusiasmarse demasiado y espantar aquel momento. Sin embargo, Mello no tenía nada que perder, por lo que insistió en el contacto que se tornaba cada vez más intenso, al menos por su parte. Al poco tiempo obligó al hombre a entreabrir sus labios, irrumpiendo con poca ceremonia en su boca y explorando cada rincón con ansiedad, dejando sus miedos atrás con aquel minuto de desahogo. Y a pesar de que aquel otro le correspondía, era incapaz o no quería sostener el ritmo que le demandaba. Continuó provocándole, a pesar de ello, y pronto le sintió gemir en el beso. Era el primer indicio de su verdadera voz que había oído jamás desde que había llegado a ese cuarto que no conocía más que por los ecos que despertaban los pasos del hombre, y pronto aquel recuerdo elusivo y esquivo se hizo presente otra vez. Conocía esa voz, pertenecía a algún momento de su vida, pero era aún incapaz de ubicarla o relacionarla con algo. Sencillamente se había borrado de su sistema luego de la explosión. Pero eso no evitaba que un fuerte sentimiento dormido le moviera a estrecharle con fuerza, necesitando sentir su corazón acelerado contra su cuerpo, saber que ambos estaban vivos y que eran humanos, que respiraban y pensaban. Que él, Mello, no estaba solo en aquella sala oscura.

Pronto el rubio se oyó jadear, sin dejar de buscar con insistencia una respuesta entusiasta por parte del otro hombre, mientras sus manos se mantenían firmes en su propósito de no dejarle ir. Y pronto lo consiguió, sintiendo cómo aquel otro le respondía y contenía un nuevo gemido, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba con torpeza su muslo. Mello sabía lo que vendría luego, pero le restó importancia. Necesitaba aquel momento de frenesí y algo de vago placer, alterar la monotonía de los días y espantar los demonios de aquella noche eterna en la que estaba sumido. Quería recordar cómo se sentía estar vivo de verdad, no cegado y postrado en una cama conocida sólo por tacto.

Pero todo acabó tan repentinamente como había comenzado. Sintió que aquellas manos, que antes recorrieran su cuerpo con necesitad, le empujaban contra su lecho, separando sus cuerpos y quebrando en mil fragmentos el momento que ambos habían compartido. La cabeza del rubio aún daba vueltas por la lujuria contenida, pero logró despejarse lo suficiente como para notar lo que estaba pasando. Con la respiración agitada aún, presionó levemente los hombros de aquel desconocido, exigiéndole una respuesta que no se hizo esperar.

—…no se puede. — dijo, volviendo a sus murmullos. Mello sentía su resuello agitado en el rostro, tal y como antes de aquel curioso desarrollo de los acontecimientos. —. No debo hacerlo. No sería justo.

—No me importa lo justo o no justo que sea. — replicó el rubio, sin hacerse esperar. —. Ambos queremos esto. No hay ningún compromiso, cuando esto acabe dudo que volvamos a encontrarnos. No perdemos nada.

—Te equivocas en eso. — señaló, aún susurrando el otro hombre. —. Yo sí tengo algo que perder. Y dudo que si supieras a quién le hablas pensaras de la misma manera.

—No me interesa. Ya tu nombre no es una preocupación para mí. — intentó forzar al otro hombre una vez más, pero este se le opuso con vehemencia. Desistió rápidamente. —. Pero si tanto te preocupa tu identidad para este asunto, ¿me dirás quien eres de una maldita vez?

El desconocido, por primera vez, pareció incómodo. Mello se sonrió. Al fin era él quien interrogaba y aquel otro quien respondía a sus preguntas.

—No es conveniente hacerlo, no a estas alturas.

—Es decir que no lo harás.

—No, no lo haré. — parecía abatido por no sentirse en libertad para decirlo, pero poco le importó al rubio. Le soltó con lentitud, dejándole paso libre hacia la salida y apartando el rostro. Le habían rechazado tajantemente, y ahora se sentía patético.

Sin embargo, antes de oír la puerta cerrarse, la voz del desconocido le habló una vez más.

—Duerme ahora. Mañana tengo que cambiarte esas vendas. — hizo una pausa, casi como si quisiera decir algo más, pero o notó que Mello no tenía interés en oírlo o decidió tragarse sus palabras.

**+o+**

La mañana llegó con rapidez, y el rubio se sorprendió al sentir los suaves rayos del sol sobre su brazo izquierdo al despertar. Al parecer, todos esos días había dormido durante el día y había velado en las noches, ya que nunca antes había sentido esa sensación de calidez, al menos desde que se había visto obligado a permanecer en aquella habitación. Intentó abrir los ojos, así mismo, presa de una vaga esperanza… pero todo estaba igualmente oscuro. Se sintió ahogar. Sabía que era un sinsentido, pero no pudo evitar un irrefrenable acceso de angustia. Todo aquello era tan indigno, tan solitario, tan deprimentemente silencioso…

La puerta se abrió, y eso no contribuyó a mejorar su condición. Si a todo aquello le agregaba el rechazo de la noche precedente, ya tenía un cuadro más que detestable. Sin embargo, su extraño invisible parecía no recordarlo, ya que le sintió detenerse en el punto exacto del lado derecho de su lecho, respirando tranquilamente y, a juzgar por un ligero ruido de golpes de plástico contra algún otro material, traía ciertos objetos consigo.

— ¿Estás despierto? ¿Cómo vas?— preguntó, como siempre, susurrando y sin trazas de otra emoción aparte de la compasión. Mello no replicó, pero al parecer el hombre no esperaba una respuesta. —. Traje más vendas. Debo cambiarte las que traes.

Nuevamente, el rubio guardó silencio. Con un suspiro, el desconocido comenzó su labor, acercándose aún más a la cama. Mello le sintió dejar las cosas en el piso (tan grande se había vuelto su sensibilidad frente a las vibraciones del suelo y los sonidos que despertaban los pasos y los objetos), al mismo tiempo que rebuscaba algo en un saco de tela, o bien en sus bolsillos. Finalmente, sintió una mano en su rostro, ante lo que hizo el primer signo de acción consiente al apartarlo con brusquedad. El otro hombre no insistió, pero apoyó la mano junto a su cabeza.

—Mello, necesito que me escuches— el aludido no hizo signo alguno, ignorándole. —. Te quitaré las vendas, pero será sólo un segundo para cambiarlas por otras nuevas—hizo una pausa, pero el rubio no dio signos de querer interrumpir. —. Ahora bien, has mantenido tus ojos en la oscuridad durante semanas, y no sería conveniente que los abrieras porque podría traer problemas a tu vista. Entonces, necesito…

— ¿Mi palabra de que no intentaré ver? — completó con desdén el rubio. El otro hombre dudó un segundo en continuar, como sabiendo la respuesta que obtendría.

—Exacto. Si no tengo eso, no puedo hacerlo y la herida no cicatrizará bien.

— ¿Y qué obtendría yo de eso? según lo veo, sería una ventaja conocer tu rostro puesto que tú ya conoces el mío. Y como supongo que sabes cómo están las cosas en el mundo, un rostro es información más que suficiente. — no era nada más que lo justo, pensó el rubio, volviendo a sumirse en un mutismo ofendido. Sin embargo, el desconocido mantuvo la calma y respondió con paciencia.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con rostros ni nombres. Es sólo lo que es mejor para un herido. No te he llevado a un hospital, pero si no cooperas me veré forzado a hacerlo por el bien de tu salud. No seré responsable de la muerte de nadie.

Dicho esto, esperó una respuesta. Mello, por un segundo, pensó en no replicar, pero algo más profundo, un resto de su antigua conciencia quizá, le movió a dar su palabra… y más importante aún, a cumplirla. Se debatió internamente en contra de aquella posición tan moralista, pero notó con cierta extrañeza que era incapaz de hacerlo. Él, que había asesinado, torturado, coaccionado y mentido, no se sentía capaz de faltar a su palabra con aquel hombre desconocido.

Finalmente, dio un suspiro resignado. —De acuerdo. Tienes mi palabra. Pero —agregó antes de que el otro tuviera una posibilidad de hacer un movimiento. —también quiero tu palabra de que no intentarás nada en mi contra, no importa a quien representes o lo que te prometan a cambio. Esas son mis condiciones.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el que Mello sintió el aire vibrar como por obra de una risa silenciosa. Y finalmente, el extraño replicó.

—Tienes mi palabra, aunque te digo ahora que no represento a nadie más que a mí mismo y que en ningún momento tuve intención alguna de hacerte daño, como quizá hayas averiguado anoche. — el rubio compuso una cara de sorpresa dentro de sus posibilidades, pero no replicó por conservar algo de la dignidad que le iba quedando. —. Ahora comenzaré. Estate quieto, por favor.

Dicho esto, oyó cómo unas tijeras cortaban las vendas que por tanto tiempo le habían cegado por completo. Contuvo la respiración, sintiendo el filo deslizarse por las tiras de tela apenas a unos centímetros de su propia piel. Delicadamente, el hombre le tomó de la nuca, alzando su cabeza unos centímetros de las almohadas para continuar desenrollando las vendas. Sintió su respiración pasar a través de sus labios entreabiertos, y deseó con fuerza sentir de nuevo ese aliento penetrar en su boca con el desenfreno que provoca el besarse. Sin embargo, tan repentinamente como apareció ese deseo se esfumó, cuando la tela alrededor de sus ojos se hizo visiblemente más delgada, provocando que una ligera fosforescencia penetrara en las permanentes tinieblas de su visión. Retuvo el aliento, impresionado por una luminosidad que había dejado casi de reconocer y que sólo ahora podía apreciar, pero inmediatamente después oyó la voz de su desconocido directamente sobre su cabeza.

—Mello… recuerda tu promesa.

Tan tentador era ver el rostro de aquel hombre que había despertado sus sentidos, relegados antes a segundo plano por la vista, pero ahora sumamente importantes para sentir su piel, su rostro, sus labios y su cabello, además de su oído para escuchar sus palabras y no sentirse tan condenadamente solo. Pero había empeñado su palabra. Y no podía fallarle a ese hombre, ese tipo que tanto le recordaba a un chiquillo que hubo apreciado más que a nadie en su infancia y juventud. A pesar de haberle conocido hacía tan poco tiempo, apenas unas semanas, aunque para él la espera por recuperar su antigua vida y retomar su misión se hacía eterna, algo había cambiado en su posición respecto a aquel hombre.

Así que, ignorando el seductor resplandor y los misterios que prometía revelarle, cerró los ojos y asintió. Acto seguido, y luego de una breve vacilación, el desconocido que le había salvado dio una última vuelta a las vendas, alzando su cabeza una vez más y retirando el resto de la tela. Y el resplandor llegó sin impedimentos directamente a sus párpados cerrados, el cálido sol iluminó por un momento sus pálidas facciones. Sus pestañas temblaron, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados a pesar de la enorme tentación de espiar por una rendija. Sentía al hombre trabajar frente a él, y por un segundo de intensa emoción vio su silueta recortada contra el sol. Fue una imagen imprecisa, de hecho, Mello siempre dudó de lo visto, pero al menos fue un atisbo del mundo exterior. Aunque imaginaria, aquella breve visión le conectó una vez más con la realidad en la que estaba. Y en ella estaba inserto su misterioso salvador.

Hubo una pausa, en la que ese hombre en el que había confiado siguiendo un instinto diferente al que le había llevado a ser el jefe más joven de una organización criminal en el último tiempo pareció contemplarle en silencio. Sentía su respiración curiosamente fresca en el costado izquierdo de la cara, como si este aún se mantuviese en carne viva. Y luego vino un sentimiento menos etéreo, una ligera caricia, el leve roce de un par de dedos contra su mejilla derecha. Atento, suave y cuidadoso. Como nadie nunca había sido con alguien como él, un bastardo asesino y criminal.

Pero finalmente, cortando bruscamente sus reflexiones, como cuando las nubes del otoño velan el sol, sintió una tela seca y firme que se adhería a su piel a la altura de sus ojos. Nuevamente se vería sumido en la oscuridad, pero con el recuerdo de un bello y cálido resplandor en vez de una caótica sucesión de fuego y destrucción, los únicos vestigios de memoria reciente que había podido recuperar. El extraño nuevamente alzó su cabeza unos centímetros de la misma forma delicada que antes, como si de un muñeco de porcelana se tratase, frágil en sus manos, para poder pasar la venda por su nuca. Y repitió la operación varias veces, el cosquilleo tras su cabeza que le indicaba la irrupción de un par de dedos entre sus cabellos, la suave presión de la venda sobre su rostro y una oscuridad cada vez más espesa. Y la respiración suave, apenas perceptible, de aquel desconocido.

—Bien, ya está — dijo este, echándose hacia atrás. —. Si te incomoda, dímelo y aflojaré las vendas.

Hubo una pausa, en la que el anfitrión de aquella morada desconocida pareció recoger los restos de su trabajo antes de echarlos en una bolsa de plástico, cuyo rascar resonó en todo el cuarto. Mello no sabía qué decir. Algo se agitaba dentro de sí, algo que había olvidado años atrás, cinco años atrás para ser exactos, pero sencillamente no estaba seguro. Nada era seguro, eso se lo había enseñado la vida. Pero una sola palabra se escapó de sus labios a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus dudas e inseguridades.

—Gracias. — musitó, sin saber muy bien qué agradecía en realidad o si era un agradecimiento general, por todo lo hecho y dicho. El aludido se mantuvo en silencio, pero una pausa en su trabajo le habló de que había escuchado y se había sorprendido tanto como él mismo.

Finalmente, el hombre desconocido tomó sus instrumentos y se prestó para irse, aguardando un segundo de más junto a la puerta. El rubio logró sentir la fricción de sus zapatos al voltear hacia él, así como el ligero retumbar de los objetos que llevaba en un recipiente grande, posiblemente de plástico a juzgar por el ruido. Hubo un breve silencio, repleto de significados y reflexiones silenciosas, pero nada de ello supo Mello más que tres palabras pronunciadas con alegría y algo de satisfacción.

—No es nada.

**+o+**

Despertó una vez más cuando el resplandor del sol entibió la atmósfera, como un lagarto que busca el sol para calentar su sangre fría. Tomó aire con fuerza, sintiendo casi como si sus pulmones se llenaran con el aire cálido, y sorprendiéndose por no haber tenido pesadillas esa vez. Ahora sólo veía fugaces imágenes de su pasado, sobre todo la sonrisa desenvuelta y amable de cierto compañero, pero nada demasiado desagradable. Sólo un par de escenas que le llamaban a la melancolía antes que al horror.

Se estiró, quedándose quieto luego. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa posición, recostado sin hacer nada? No lo sabía, pero el ocio le hacía sentir culpable. Resuelto un primer problema, la relación con su guardián, necesitaba algo más en que ocupar su energía. Así que, cuando oyó al hombre entrando con vacilación a la habitación, decidió dar un primer paso.

—Oye, tú — el tipo ya sabía que aquella era su forma de referirse a su persona, por lo que no le sorprendió oír un ruido indicando que era escuchado. — ¿Cuántos días llevo aquí?

—Más o menos tres semanas — replicó, sentándose al borde de la cama. —. Aún queda un tiempo, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—Tengo que volver al mundo tan rápido como sea posible. — dijo el rubio sin pensar, ante lo que el desconocido enmudeció por unos segundos, sin comprender del todo al parecer.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Apenas termine esta payasada tengo que volver a mi misión. No te hagas, si sabías en donde estaba y cuál es mi nombre debes saber lo que hago. — explicó con algo de hastío. El otro rió brevemente.

—Claro, olvidaba que eres listo — pareció acomodarse en su asiento, como disponiéndose a una larga charla. —. Pregunta lo que quieras, responderé dentro de mis posibilidades.

—Bien. Me alegro que cooperes por las buenas — se incorporó en su lecho, componiendo una expresión seria. Ya no le dolía tanto mover sus facciones, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera extraño al hacer un gesto. Como si usara una máscara de hule sobre el costado izquierdo. —. Necesito diarios, reportajes de televisión, Internet, lo que tengas. Debo saber lo que está pasando.

—La buena noticia es que tengo de todo eso. Tanto como quieras —dijo el hombre, suspirando brevemente. —. Pero la mala es que aún no puedes quitarte las vendas. ¿Cómo se supone que…?

—Ahí entras tú. Debes darme toda la información que obtengas, no importa la fuente. Sólo dímela. Te gusta conversar, ¿no? Pues es hora que eso sirva de algo — dicho esto, esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, antes de buscar al extraño con un brazo alzado. Pronto sintió una mano que se encontraba con la suya, guiándole hasta su hombro para que pudiera darle unas palmadas conciliadoras. Era irónico, pensó. Ayudándole incluso a burlarse de él. —. Ya vete, el tiempo corre.

Aquella breve conversación dio paso a una nueva etapa en su curiosa estancia en el lugar desconocido con su igualmente desconocido anfitrión, el hecho de retomar la investigación. El hombre hablaba con soltura, como si manejara el tema o se hubiese informado previamente, situación que Mello asoció al constante zumbido de aparatos tecnológicos resonando en el silencio de las noches. Le comentaba acerca de las noticias, siempre censuradas por culpa de una posible nueva influencia del gobierno dominado por Kira en los medios de comunicación. Conversaban acerca de la actualidad, de las personas que desaparecían repentinamente sin explicación, de las que cuyas muertes eran exaltadas como un elogio a la justicia. Y de apoco el rubio niveló sus conocimientos, algo retrasados por el accidente, con la corriente del mundo. Lamentablemente, ya no contaba con su muy necesitada conexión con Near, pero confiaba en recuperarla nada más recuperarse del todo. Estar al corriente con lo que hacía el albino le permitiría superarlo, sin mencionar que probablemente este estuviese así mismo al tanto de su supervivencia.

Y de pronto, casi sin explicación, hizo la pregunta que había comenzado a escocerle la garganta desde que comenzaron a colaborar en la investigación. Oía cómo el desconocido revolvía unos papeles a medida que hablaba, su tono, curiosamente y a pesar de la confianza adquirida, aún susurrante. Y sin más ni más, como era usual en él, tomó aire y consultó.

— ¿Por qué te interesa el caso? — el hombre interrumpió su explicación, al parecer mirándole con curiosidad. Pero luego de aquella breve pausa habló con su ahora habitual soltura.

—Sólo intento hacer sentir bien a un convaleciente, nada en especial. — revolvió los papeles una vez más, como si hubiera concluido su explicación, pero Mello no estaba del todo satisfecho con ella. Así que insistió.

—Te he oído en los computadores. Desde antes, quiero decir. Esto no es por mí, es por otros motivos. — el aludido suspiró sonoramente, dejando al final los papeles a un lado. Tamborileó con los dedos alguna carpeta o superficie de plástico, más que, como en las fechas precedentes, intentando decidir cuanto decir, pensando en lo que debía responder.

—Quizá es algo más inconciente. No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que…— hizo una pausa, tragando saliva. —…una vez hubo alguien. Ese alguien significaba mucho para mí, pero por culpa de todo esto se… fue.

— ¿Fue por Kira? — preguntó Mello luego de una pausa.

—Sí… Kira se lo llevó. Luego de eso…supongo que ya no pude ser tan indolente como antes. Necesitaba culminar lo que él había comenzado. Creo que por eso quiero ayudarte. — una nueva pausa, en la que ambos pensaron muchas cosas. Aquel hombre, pensó el rubio, realmente le comprendía. También, por culpa de Kira, había perdido a un ser muy querido. Y a la memoria de aquella persona, tal y como él por L, intentaba derrumbar aquel imperio construido de miedo en solitario.

El silencio se prolongó, mientras aquello que había comenzado a manifestarse dentro de sí se hizo más fuerte. El resentimiento de aquel hombre era similar al suyo, ambos perseguían un mismo objetivo por razones netamente similares. Y ambos estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta el amargo final por su objetivo, por el ir en busca de aquel a quien habían perdido. Mello había tenido una vida plagada de pérdidas, por lo que ese sentimiento de impotencia no le era ajeno.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Alguna vez hubo alguien…?— aquella pregunta, titubeante y aún en un susurro impreciso le tomó desprevenido. ¿Cuánta información debía dar? Pero aquel desconocido había compartido algo con él, algo importante y personal…

—Sólo dos veces he conocido a alguien lo suficiente como para extrañarlo — dijo finalmente, bajando la cabeza pero aún con voz dura. —. Uno se marchó y no regresó. El otro… fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarlo ir. Eso es todo. No tengo una familia por la cual luchar por un mundo mejor. Esto es sólo por venganza. No tengo nada que perder.

— ¿Y no has pensado en ese otro…? ¿Que quizá aún hay tiempo? — se cortó en seco al oír al rubio reír con amargura.

—No para mí. Hace tiempo que ya no considero la opción de volver atrás. — no podría hacerle aquello, pensó para sí. No podría volver para luego volver a partir. Ya suficiente le habría hecho sufrir.

—… ya veo. — dijo el desconocido, suspirando.

Hubo una nueva pausa, en la que ambos sólo podían oír la respiración del otro. La atmósfera había cambiado sutilmente, ya no era distendida ni reconcentrada. Era como de desahogo, como si sus resentimientos no resueltos y sus anhelos no cumplidos flotaran en el aire ahora que los habían dejado salir en palabras.

—Pero quizá hay alguien más…— musitó el desconocido, distraídamente. Mello giró el rostro hacia él por inercia, a pesar de saber que no podría verle. —. Alguien que me hizo seguir adelante, a pesar de saber que ese que conocía ya no está conmigo.

El rubio no replicó, intentando hallarle un sentido a sus palabras. Recordó aquel encuentro egoísta y vacío, cuando había obligado a un contacto más directo entre ambos, y de alguna forma pensó que calzaba con la declaración del desconocido. Sin importarle la vergüenza o el haber malinterpretado las señales, se puso vacilantemente de rodillas en la cama, alzando una mano para alcanzar al extraño, una mano que se encontró una vez más con otra que la guió a salvo a destino. Y una vez más, con ambas manos, comenzó a explorar el rostro de su salvador. No sabía que era esta vez, ya la lujuria había quedado en el pasado, pero prosiguió con su búsqueda hasta hallar su objetivo. El otro hombre no se movía, pero sentía su respiración irregular en el rostro.

—Mello…—alcanzó a reclamar, antes de que los labios del otro le acallaran. El rubio sintió sus dedos hundirse una vez más entre sus cabellos, además de su respiración temblorosa en cada pausa entre los roces de sus bocas.

Como aquella otra vez, y tal y como cuando le hubo cambiado los vendajes, el desconocido fue delicado y cuidadoso, temiendo en todo momento, inseguro y nervioso. Pero Mello no debía ser delicado, no debía ser cuidadoso. No temía herirlo y romperlo. Insistió, profundizando el beso aún a ciegas. El hecho de no poder ver resaltaba sus otros sentidos, el roce de sus labios resecos pero cálidos, sus manos acariciando sus cabellos y pronto rodeando su cintura, reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Un vago aroma, a humo quizá, pero que no era del todo desagradable. Todo era abrumadoramente evidente, detalles antes sin importancia resaltaban con el tacto, el oído y el olfato. Aunque todo lo que oía era el roce de sus ropas que comenzaban a estorbar, los resortes de la cama en la que ahora se recostaban, sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas, las vanas e incompletas protestas del extraño invisible.

Jadeó al sentir sus manos recorrer sutilmente su pecho, aún bajo las ropas. Sobre todo al constatar que él no podría saber qué haría el hombre hasta que lo hiciera, hasta que lo sentía sobre su piel. A ciegas aún, deslizó sus manos bajo la camiseta del extraño, aún un mero desconocido, al menos de nombre y de rostro. Pero por alguna razón más conocido que muchos personajes aleatorios que habían plagado su vida desde que se había marchado de casa. Le sintió completo, siguió el compás de su respiración a medida que su pecho ascendía y bajaba, al mismo tiempo que su resuello irrumpía en su boca hasta que las pausas entre besos se convirtieron en un estorbo. Sintió sus piernas contra las suyas, en medio de ellas, y una de sus manos alzando su muslo derecho mientras le acariciaba cada vez más arriba, lentamente acaparando terreno.

Arqueó la espalda al sentirle bajar por su mandíbula, a un ritmo exasperantemente lento, pasivo, cuidadoso. Se sintió inerme, completamente dominado por aquella sensación que recorría su cuerpo desde el punto en que unos dedos invisibles marcaban un camino igualmente imposible de predecir, sintiéndolos como un hormigueo que le hacía erizar los cabellos de todo su cuerpo, incluso lugares muy lejanos de donde ocurría aquella exploración sutil. Gimió brevemente, sin importarle nada más que sus sensaciones físicas mientras que sus pensamientos lógicos se diluían en nada, al mismo tiempo que un estruendo de papeles cayendo le habló del verdadero caos en que habían quedado los antecedentes de un caso que le parecía ahora muy lejano, como si otra persona fuera aquella que debía vengarse. Por una vez en su vida, se sintió otra persona, una persona libre de su destino, mientras la responsabilidad del encuentro mismo escapaba de sus manos, a pesar incluso de haberlo comenzado.

Sintió la cálida respiración del desconocido en su oído, por lo que se estremeció antes de atender a lo que aquel intentaba decirle. —Oye… no quiero hacerte esto… por favor, sólo por un momento, piensa en lo que estás a punto de hacer. — aún murmuraba, pero había un deje desesperado en su tono. Era evidente que lo deseaba tanto como él, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

—Tú…ya lo he pensado. Llevo mucho tiempo aquí sin nada más que hacer que pensar. Y ya incluso he considerado esto. Haz lo que quieras, no lo impediré. Además —agregó, sintiendo por una brusca inspiración por parte del otro hombre que intentaría replicar. —, no es la primera vez que lo hago así. Pero sí sería la primera vez que es consentido. No es lindo vivir en la calle, la verdad.

—…comprendo. Pero, ¿estás…?

— ¿…seguro? —completó, con una leve sonrisa incluso. —. La verdad, nunca se está demasiado seguro de nada. Todo puede cambiar en un segundo, acabamos de comprobarlo.

—…bien — musitó, aún inseguro, aquel hombre. —. Supongo que en ese caso…

—Comencemos otra vez. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer. — luego de un segundo de vacilación, el tipo de los susurros obedeció, rozando sus labios con nerviosismo una vez. Ante eso, Mello sencillamente decidió no dejarle ir otra vez, tomando su rostro entre sus manos con algo de torpeza y abrazándose a su cuello. Inmediatamente el otro hombre se rindió, explorando su boca con evidente ansiedad.

—Tú…— comenzó, ante lo que el rubio hizo un leve ruido para indicar que escuchaba. — ¿tú aún…? ¿Aún recuerdas a ese otro? Ese que dejaste ir…

Mello gimió en voz baja al sentir sus labios contra la base de su cuello. —sí… a veces…

—entonces…— tragó saliva y dio una profunda exhalación, como si le costara trabajo tomar el aire que necesitaba. —…imagina… que son sus manos…

Y claro que pudo hacerlo, apenas el desconocido palpó con delicadeza su pecho una vez más fue capaz de retroceder el tiempo… de recordar el pasado y de soñar con un futuro diferente. De deshacer errores y enmendarse. Matt y él no se habían separado nunca, habían crecido juntos, habían aprendido a necesitarse, aquel chico pelirrojo se había convertido en un hombre y no se había quedado atrás en el tiempo. Sintió sus manos rudas y toscas, pero siempre amables cuando se trataba de él. Incluso cuando eran pequeños había sido así. Su aliento cálido y ligeramente ahumado por culpa de un cigarro que acababa de apagar en el suelo antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y darle su primer beso, hacía siglos o milenios incluso. Casi parecía otra vida, la vida a la que había renunciado. Y ahora, por un momento, pudo experimentar cómo habría sido.

También tenía claro que era sólo una ilusión. Pero se abandonó a ella por completo.

Sintió sus cabellos permanentemente desordenados, ásperos y cálidos, de aquel color del fuego. Se pintó sus ojos verdes y su permanente sonrisa relajada. Su voz, engruesada por los años, era aquella que suspiraba y jadeaba a su compás, mientras las ropas quedaban rápidamente atrás, una camiseta arrojada al suelo y un cierre que se deslizaba para dejar paso libre a un par de manos ávidas de más.

Ya no había oscuridad. Había una habitación de luces tenues, Mello con el rostro intacto, un Matt más maduro del que recordaba. Una fantasía recurrente. Pero nunca fue más vívida que en aquel momento.

Jadeó y se debatió contra las sábanas, sintiendo el peso de aquel hombre que a quien podía moldear a la imagen de la única persona que se acercó alguna vez a su ideal. Sólo era consciente de sus manos recorriéndole, de la casi nula presión que ejercían las yemas de sus dedos contra el hueso de sus caderas a medida que descendían aún más. El tintineo metálico de un cinturón pasó a segundo plano frente a una respiración agitada entremezclándose con la suya, el deslizar de su última prenda de vestir fue insignificante frente a unos labios contra su clavícula. Sus sensaciones se confundían y se convertían sólo en una sola entidad, que le envolvía por completo y le hacía perder el sentido. Sin poder vislumbrar la escena, su propia mente llenaba el vacío con colores propios, colores nacidos del resto de sus sentidos.

Finalmente, sintió unas manos firmes que alzaban sus rodillas. Mello sabía que no debía sorprenderse de aquello, después de todo no mentía en cuanto a su experiencia el tales temas, pero un grito ahogado amenazó con hacer trizas el momento. Pero en aquel minuto escuchó una voz, grave y ya no susurrante, no sabía si producto de su enfebrecida mente o si era efectivamente aquella voz que nunca oyera de otra forma que no fuera en susurros.

— ¿Aún… estás seguro? — creyó oír. No pudo responder, su propia voz se había perdido entre gemidos y jadeos. Pero tampoco era necesario hacerlo, ya que ambos sabían que ya era demasiado tarde como para volver atrás.

Sintió aquella primera irrupción, sólo una parte previa, un cliché antes de. El rubio ya demasiadas veces había sentido aquella sensación, pero nunca le habían dejado escoger. Nunca había sido de mutuo propio. Dejó escapar el aire entre sus dientes apretados cuando una mano comenzó a palpar su miembro, al mismo tiempo que el otro hombre cambiaba sutilmente de posición. Y finalmente entró en él, arrancando un grito breve de su garganta.

El extraño hizo el ademán de retroceder, pero el rubio sujetó su espalda inconscientemente, impidiéndoselo sin saber muy bien que lo hacía. Ante esto, volvió a intentarlo, mientras deslizaba su mano arriba y abajo por su miembro, cada vez más rápido a medida que la intensidad del encuentro aumentaba. Mello, por su parte, sólo se dejaba llevar, a la deriva, como desligándose de toda la responsabilidad que había reposado sobre sus hombros durante tanto tiempo. Aún perdido en su fantasía, todo lo que era el presente se había evaporado, confundiéndose con ese mundo de ensueño en donde ya no estaba tan solo.

—M…Matt…— gimió sin pensar, sintiendo un súbito sobresalto por parte de su acompañante.

— ¿Cómo… me llamaste? — jadeaba y hablaba con dificultad, pero al parecer su pregunta era más importante a sus ojos que el momento mismo.

—Dijiste que te viera… como se me diera la gana. Ese es el nombre que escogí… — arqueó la espalda mientras se sentía llegar al final, gimiendo un poco más. —…y no pienses que voy a cambiarlo.

—Da igual… ese nombre está bien. — se interrumpió bruscamente, con un quejido y un golpe de cadera casi espasmódico, respondido así mismo por un gemido más fuerte por parte del rubio, mientras hundía los dedos en su espalda y aún repetía el nombre de aquel chico a quien había perdido, pero que por esta vez podría tener para sí, aunque sólo fuera una noche ficticia.

Finalmente, y con un último gemido aún medio articulado, Mello se derramó entre sus dedos, seguido al poco tiempo del otro hombre, quien acabó aún dentro suyo. Hubo una pausa, en que las respiraciones se acompasaron un poco y los corazones aún latían de forma desaforada. El rubio dejó ir a su acompañante, deslizando las manos por su espalda como si ya no le quedaran fuerzas suficientes, mientras este retrocedía y se dejaba caer a un lado. No intercambiaron palabras, mientras aún Mello sentía los tibios rayos del sol descender sobre su brazo. Ambos habían hecho algo mal. Ambos se habían dejado llevar por un impulso y habían traicionado a las personas más importantes en su vida. Al menos, eso pensaba el rubio, mientras el otro hombre se levantaba de su lado y comenzaba a recoger sus ropas dispersas.

Y el último pensamiento de Mello antes de caer dormido una vez más fue que probablemente el pelirrojo también hubiese seguido adelante, olvidándole o manteniendo sólo un agradable recuerdo de los pocos meses que hubieron pasado juntos. Nada le impedía continuar a él también, ya que ese sentimiento antes difuso no lo era tanto ahora. Algo había comenzado a sentir, algo que no era comparable a lo que hubo sentido alguna vez por Matt, pero quizá con el tiempo…

**+o+**

Al despertar, nuevamente sin sueños ni pesadillas en su memoria, sólo sintió la humedad de su lecho y el roce directo de las sábanas contra su cuerpo, como un recordatorio de lo que había hecho. No había ningún ruido aparte de aquel insistente zumbido al que ya se había acostumbrado además del siseo de la ropa de cama a medida que se movía buscando sus ropas, decidido a cubrirse con algo. Colocar las prendas una por una fue todo un desafío sin su capacidad de ver, pero logró incluso ajustar la hebilla de su cinturón sin ayuda, además de alzar el cierre de su chaqueta. No quería pensar en lo que había hecho (quizá el día anterior, quizá sólo hacía unas horas) más de lo necesario, por lo que se preocupó exclusivamente de palpar sus vendajes húmedos por el sudor. Probablemente tendrían que cambiárselos, pensó distraídamente.

Oyó unos pasos por el pasillo, pero no tenía sentido hacerse el dormido como un niño pequeño asustado por haber hecho una travesura. Así que se sentó en la cama, intuyendo que era hora del alguna comida a juzgar por el aroma a alimentos que se filtraba por la puerta cerrada. Sintió una fuerte punzada al hacerlo, pero la ignoró y miró con entereza hacia la puerta que ahora se abría, a juzgar por el rechinido de las bisagras.

—Estás despierto — fue el comentario de apertura. Una afirmación, no una pregunta. Todo, incluso la invariable rutina, al parecer se había visto cambiado. —. Traje comida.

—Lo sé. — fue la escueta respuesta. Al no haber tenido nunca un momento "de aquellos" no sabía muy bien cómo debía reaccionar, y a juzgar por el comportamiento inseguro del otro hombre, este tampoco.

— ¿Comes solo o…?

—Déjame a mí — extendió ambas manos, esperando para recibir el plato o recipiente en el que comería. Sintió la loza hirviendo, pero no se quejó en lo más mínimo antes de comenzar a comer con avidez. — ¿Cuánto dormí?

—Unas horas. Ya es de noche, si quieres saberlo. — Mello asintió con sequedad, aún sorbiendo su sopa.

Hubo un silencio, durante el cual sólo se escucharon sus respiraciones tranquilas y el constante sorber de la sopa, así como el golpe de la cuchara contra el borde del cuenco. Sin embargo, casi como si pudiera oír su mente trabajando, el rubio supo que eso no sería todo. Aquel hombre tenía algo que decir, su respiración irregular se lo hacía saber. Y efectivamente, sintió cómo tomaba aire antes de comenzar.

—Yo…lo siento. En serio. Lo de hace unas horas no debió pasar — hubo una pausa, en la que Mello tragó con parsimonia su último sorbo de sopa y limpió su boca con la manga. —. Te juro que algo así no va a repetirse, realmente me siento mal por ello, y…

—Tú — el aludido calló en seguida, al parecer sorprendido. —. No seas imbécil.

—Pero si…oye, no fue algo bueno, ¿sabes? Me aproveché de tu condición, y es justamente lo que intentaba evitar…

—Y yo me aproveché de un desesperado. Estamos a mano. — replicó con cansancio, pasándole el cuenco de sopa.

—No, no lo estamos…— recibió el cuenco que le extendían antes de replicar. —. ¡No puedes ver! ¡No tienes una idea acerca de mi aspecto o de quién soy…!— a pesar de que, con esfuerzo según se oía, continuaba susurrando, parecía exasperado. El rubio respiró hondo, como pidiendo paciencia.

—No sé cómo lo habrás hecho tú, pero yo no uso mis ojos para hacerlo — se encogió de hombros, recostándose entre sus almohadas con ademán indolente. —. Ah, sí. Tampoco necesito mis ojos para consentirlo o no. Si no hubiese querido, te quedas con las ganas, créeme.

—No lo dudo, pero…— hizo una pausa, como reordenando su argumentación. —. Mira, fue bajo por mi parte. Aunque no quisieras, podría haberte forzado, y no sé si realmente quisiste o sólo te haces el valiente…

—Por favor… podría haberte ahorcado con las sábanas, podría haberte noqueado y muchas otras cosas que no necesitan la vista para apartarte. No soy un desvalido. —le advirtió, recostándose un poco más en las sábanas.

Sin embargo, con sólo un bufido como advertencia, sintió el peso del otro hombre sobre sí, además de un par de manos que inmovilizaban sus muñecas a la cama. Sentía la respiración agitada del hombre directamente sobre su rostro, pero mantuvo su expresión neutra a pesar de la evidente superioridad física de quien le sujetaba.

— ¿Qué dices ahora? — le desafió, presionando aún más sus muñecas. Mello no demudó la expresión, y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—No me asustas, si es lo que esperas — replicó con calma. —. Sé que no harás nada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, si no me conoces? — continuó el otro hombre, acercándose a sus labios. El rubio no se inmutó.

—Por tu actitud conmigo. No me harías daño a menos que no te quedara más remedio — hizo una pausa, moviendo sus manos para desentumecerlas. —. Y eso tiene una razón muy simple. A pesar de que no me conoces, hay algo respecto a mí que te confunde, o te intriga. Si me conoces, sólo era de vista o de forma muy superficial, y algo ha cambiado esa percepción. Algo que, si no me equivoco, tiene que ver con lo que pasó hace unas horas.

El desconocido no replicó, ni hizo movimiento alguno por unos segundos. Sin embargo, pronto dejó ir sus manos y dejó de oprimirle con su peso, lanzando un suspiro de resignación. Mello se permitió así mismo un respiro de alivio, ya que aún sentía su corazón por la garganta al sentirle tan cerca otra vez. El haber demostrado entereza cuando todo lo que quería era volver a sentir sus labios contra los propios había sido suficiente esfuerzo mental sin agregarle sus apresuradas reflexiones. Pero a pesar de ser apresuradas, tenía claro que eran ciertas.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas — musitó el desconocido, caminando hacia la puerta según parecía. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos se detuvo, y se hizo un silencio relativo en el cuarto por un momento. El rubio esperó con curiosidad lo que ocurriría a continuación. —. Mañana te quitaré las vendas. Ya estás listo para volver a hacer una vida más o menos normal. No esperes una cura completa, la quemadura fue severa, pero…

—Mañana podré ver. — concluyó Mello, sin inflexión en la voz reconocible, pero abrió los ojos a la oscuridad otra vez. Ya no tendría que hacerlo de nuevo después de ese día.

—Sí…— el hombre tragó saliva y suspiró, como si algo le pesara en la conciencia. Pero su tono fue normal al continuar. —. Como sea, nos veremos mañana, supongo.

—Nos veremos. — musitó distraídamente el rubio, palpando los aún húmedos y sucios vendajes. Al fin todo aquel episodio quedaría atrás, él volvería finalmente a la investigación de forma completa, sacando sus conclusiones y trabajando de forma independiente. Sin mencionar que al fin conocería la identidad de aquel hombre que tanto había hecho por él y que tanto había llegado a significar.

**+o+**

Se despertó con un sobresalto, respirando hondo al reconocer el ya familiar sonido del recipiente de plástico y los utensilios que su guardián utilizaba para cambiar sus vendajes. No pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, o algo por el estilo, mientras oía las tijeras en manos de aquel hombre a quien no conocía de vista, pero que probablemente llegaría a ver aquel día. También escuchó un par de ruidos extraños, como de tintineo y succión, pero supuso que era algo con lo que debía desinfectar la herida ahora que estaría al aire libre una vez más.

El hombre suspiró antes de tocar su hombro con delicadeza. — Mello, ¿estás despierto?

—Sí lo estoy. — respondió escuetamente el rubio.

—Bien, hoy es el gran día…— revolvió un par de cosas más, y el convaleciente sintió la salpicadura de un líquido desconocido contra su brazo. —. Necesito que te estés quieto, y que como cuando te cambié las vendas no abras los ojos al menos hasta que yo te lo diga.

—Me da igual, sólo hazlo rápido. — respondió con sequedad Mello, intentando mantenerse tranquilo.

Hubo una pausa, en la que incluso el constante ruido de los aparatos electrónicos pareció apagado, como si el extraño que ahora estaba frente a él los hubiese desactivado por alguna razón. Sólo oía su respiración irregular, nerviosa, probablemente por la escena que pronto tendría lugar entre ambos. Y finalmente, sin previo aviso, dejó las tijeras a un lado y con una mano le obligó a alzar el rostro, para luego buscar sus labios con desesperación.

Sorprendido, el rubio respondió débilmente en un principio, pero inmediatamente después le echó los brazos al cuello y le obligó a acercarse más, sintiendo cómo la otra mano apartaba los cabellos de su cuello con una ligera caricia. Suspiró, exigiendo aún más mientras sus lenguas se encontraban una vez más, explorándose mutuamente y haciéndose más audaces a medida que la intensidad aumentaba.

Sin embargo, pronto Mello lanzó un breve grito inarticulado, empujando acto seguido al hombre lejos de sí. Por un segundo no supo del todo lo que había pasado, pero con una mano temblorosa palpó levemente el punto de su piel bajo el cual debía de estar una arteria importante. Y se sobresaltó al sentir una pequeña aguja clavada a su cuello, y que, al ascender por el tubo metálico hasta encontrarse con el gran receptáculo plástico, notó que estaba unida a una jeringa que sostenía el hombre que en ese momento estaba sobre él.

— ¿Qué…?— musitó, sin comprender. Pero poco tiempo necesito para entender lo que sucedía. Intentó debatirse contra su, ahora lo comprendía, carcelero, pero no tuvo fuerzas suficientes como para liberar sus manos, firmemente sujetas contra el colchón.

—Lo siento… pero es algo que debo hacer. — musitó el otro hombre, impulsando el líquido dentro de sus venas. El rubio dio un grito ahogado, intentando aún soltarse y comenzando a debatirse con furia.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Dijiste que no harías…!— el hombre cubrió su boca con su mano, ahogando los gritos. Aún intentando liberarse, a pesar de sentir el veneno congelando sus venas, cerró un puño e intentó alcanzar la mandíbula de la única persona en la que se había atrevido a confiar, la misma que ahora le traicionaba. Pero no era sólo su orgullo lo que había salido herido en el proceso.

Sin embargo, sintió su brazo laxo y sin fuerzas, y supo que había perdido. Comenzó a jadear, sin poder tomar el aire que necesitaba, pero aún logró escuchar una última vez la voz del extraño susurrante, carcelero y amante en aquellos tiempos de oscuridad.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento… pero esta será la última vez que escuches de mí. Adiós Mello, no volveremos a encontrarnos.

Y en ese momento, una oscuridad que no tenía que ver con los vendajes se apoderó de su mente, mientras su conciencia se desvanecía y aún luchaba en vano contra la cada vez más incierta presión sobre sus brazos, a medida que ya no era necesario sujetarle. Dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, su respiración se desvanecía y su corazón latía cada vez más lento…

**+o+**

Lentamente asoció aquel espacio blanco sobre su cabeza con algo que conocía, mientras su vista se hacía menos difusa. Era un techo. Un cielo raso, una construcción de yeso o concreto pintado que servía para cubrirse de las inclemencias del clima. Que idiotez más grande. ¿Qué hacía pensando en el significado de la palabra techo? O más importante aún, ¿Dónde estaba?

Intentó levantarse, pero un par de manos enfundadas en guantes de cuero le retuvieron. Y había tanta familiaridad en la escena, le recordaba tanto a ese otro repentino despertar…

—Oye, deja de moverte que parece que ni te alegras de verme. — inmediatamente dejó de debatirse y de luchar contra esa presión, escuchando con atención. Esa voz. La conocía, realmente la había escuchado antes. Quizá más aguda, quizá se la había imaginado hacía un tiempo corto atrás…

Bajó la vista, encontrándose con aquella sonrisa reposada y esos ojos eclipsados por cristales naranja. Abrió los suyos de par en par. ¿A caso estaba soñando?

—Matt…— musitó, sin creérselo apenas. Su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos verdes y brillantes, incluso sus pecas, todo estaba en su lugar. El pelirrojo sonrió.

—Vaya, ni que hubieses visto un fantasma — al ver que Mello ya no se resistía, dejó sus brazos libres antes de volver a sentarse en una silla que había a un lado del lecho. —. Qué bien que hayas despertado, ¿sabes? Llevas durmiendo como un maldito vago tres días, y ya me estabas asustando…— se volvió precipitadamente cuando el rubio se levantó, respirando agitadamente y mirando a su alrededor con los ojos aún demasiado abiertos. —…oh vaya. Te levantaste.

Mello no replicó, llevando sus manos hacia su rostro. Veía sus manos acercarse a sus ojos, la oscuridad cada vez más profunda a medida que se cubría de la fuerte luz del día. Y las sentía directamente sobre el puente de su nariz, sobre sus mejillas… y al mismo tiempo sentía el cambio en la textura de su piel en el lado izquierdo. La cicatriz era tan grande como le habían dicho que sería… pero ¿Qué había pasado realmente? Porque, más que mal, no estaba muerto según parecía.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? — preguntó, siguiendo el hilo de sus propios pensamientos. El pelirrojo titubeó un segundo, pero volvió a sonreír.

—La verdad, fue algo curioso. Alguien llamó al timbre, y te traía en brazos. Te dejó en el sofá, me dio algo de dinero y se fue. Eso es todo. — se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia, pero Mello le alcanzó el brazo y presionó levemente.

— ¿Cómo era? ¿Lo viste? — sabía que parecía desesperado, pero aquello era más importante. Sobre todo al notar que aquel no le había traicionado. Sólo le había llevado a un lugar seguro.

—Eh… no, no muy bien. Era tarde, y… nunca se descubrió el rostro. — quizá era el hecho de no haber interactuado de forma visual con personas en mucho tiempo, quizá era ese permanente instinto de detective que le decía que algo extraño había tras aquello, pero algo en su tono inseguro y en el hecho que apartara la mirada le hizo sospechar.

—Matt, ven aquí un segundo. — el aludido se acercó con aparente curiosidad, mirando con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada las señas que le hacía el rubio. Se sobresaltó cuando Mello, imperiosamente, le atrajo hacia sí, colocando sus manos en su rostro y cerrando los ojos, comenzando por tocar levemente su mejilla, descendiendo hasta la barbilla. Le sintió inspirar bruscamente cuando halló finalmente su labio inferior, recorriéndolo con el dedo índice. Su respiración, temblorosa, le recordaba sobremanera a lo que estaba buscando… pero sus recuerdos recientes entorpecían su memoria táctil, por lo que sólo pudo discernir que quizá se parecían. Nada más.

Suspiró, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la mirada extrañada del pelirrojo, quien parecía evidentemente nervioso. Le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla con aire conciliador, antes de echarse nuevamente en su lecho.

— ¿…y eso por qué? — preguntó Matt, ante lo que el rubio rió levemente.

—Nada importante. — repasó la habitación con los ojos, una ventana se abría en el costado izquierdo, derramando una agradable luz solar que caía directamente sobre su brazo. Una mesita de noche del otro lado y la cama misma eran todo el mobiliario del dormitorio además de la silla, la puerta estaba justo frente al lecho, y el silencio se esparcía por el resto de la casa, o departamento, que no era muy grande a juzgar por la única puerta que se abría al corredor que se vislumbraba desde su posición. Había algo condenadamente familiar… pero sólo estaba especulando.

—Bueno, si quieres te levantas y comes algo…no esperes mucho, no sé cocinar ni un huevo, pero tengo algo de comida instantánea. — dicho esto, salió de la habitación, pero justo antes de que su figura se perdiera en el pasillo, se volvió apenas para echarle una mirada fugaz al rubio, antes de murmurar. —. Descansa un poco más. Lo necesitas.

Mello se volvió una vez más, sorprendido, pero el pelirrojo sonrió abiertamente antes de irse definitivamente. Y el rubio nunca más volvió a oír el tono susurrante que había colmado su vida en un momento de oscuridad.

Muchas veces lo sospechó, pero nunca pudo comprobarlo directamente. Le escuchaba reír, consolarle, ayudarle con palabras de aliento y un antecedente de última hora para el caso, pero nunca más le oyó susurrar o hablar en un tono más bajo que el de una conversación habitual. Su preocupación podía no tener otra fuente que la amistad incondicional que sobrevivió al tiempo y a la separación como un amor de adolescentes, pero el rubio siempre quiso pensar que había algo más detrás de todo. Se sentía idiota, como un chiquillo enamorado, pero así eran las cosas. Y cuando le dio aquel beso una vez, quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca y dándole apenas tiempo para sorprenderse, casi pudo reconocer el tacto inseguro de su extraño invisible, el hombre que susurraba… pero sólo era una idea vaga. Y siempre se preguntó qué habría pasado si hubiese roto su palabra, y si los ojos verdes que ahora le observaban con ternura eran los mismos que le habían contemplado cuando le habían quitado los vendajes, en aquella habitación que sólo había podido imaginarse por el eco que despertaban sus pasos y su voz al susurrar.

**+o+**

* * *

_Wee..._

_^^ esup .__. espero que les haya gustado y volás locas y el mundo y sus sucursales._

_Creo que algo debía explicar. Pero no lo recuerdo :D así que si no entienden algo me mandan un review con la pregunta, que así la pongo aquí abajo._

_que anden bien y como siempre expresen su amor, odio, arcadas y/o deseos homicidas con un review, aaww (?)_

_Adieu!_

_PD: no es buena idea quedarse hasta las 5.30 en el compu, en serio O_o_


End file.
